


Believe Me When I Say

by SassyEverlarking



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEverlarking/pseuds/SassyEverlarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a world of deceit and money, they find something they've never realized they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me When I Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely inspired by the 'El Tango De Roxanne' sequence in 'Moulin Rouge', put out by 20th Century Fox in 2001. 
> 
> This is also unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes.

It felt as if every inch of his skin, every bone in his body, was fidgeting with nervous energy.

‘She’s up there...with him.’ Peeta’s mind was screaming. For once it was aligned with his heart - ‘Go to her!’ they shouted at him as he paced the warped wooden floors, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his long coat. 

“The show must go on,” He muttered to himself, fighting every instinct to break into a run. He wanted nothing more than to race out of that room, across the courtyard, and up the tower... But the show. They were trying to save the show.

Gale Hawthorne stepped out into the open, his gaudy vest catching in blaze of the bright stage lights shining across the room. 

Nonsense. That’s what Gale was speaking. Some foreign dance from his foreign land - everything Peeta didn’t understand. He was a writer. He wrote plays. He didn’t care about dances and songs and... 

Grey eyes caught his, and his thoughts flashed to a sexily-clad beauty, with her hair all pinned up to please him. 

“Jealousy,” Gale bellowed, grey eyes still locked on him. Hands came up, signifying a knowingly earned understanding of insanity. He knew. He knew. “Jealousy will drive you mad!”

And suddenly all Peeta could imagine was his eyes roaming the expanse of her porcelain painted face. His hand brushing over the top of her hand. His lips caressing   
every inch of her skin.

‘How can you stand this?!’ His heart and mind cried. He couldn’t fight it. He could accept her walking away - if she didn’t want this, that would be something he would have to live with.

‘But she does want this!’ 

It felt like deceit. It was a game - everything was a game to her...

“But I love you.” He whispered to himself, suddenly out in the courtyard thastretched the expanse below her tower, “I love you.”

He looked up, blue eyes catching the sight of her on the balcony wrapped in the arms of Coriolanus Snow. He cringed despite his best efforts. Peeta wouldn’t have his fairytale ending. She wasn’t his to keep anymore.

But then he saw it. The subtle brush of her hand over Snow’s on her cheek, turning into a three fingered kiss meant only for him. 

“I love you.’ 

Katniss had always been a woman of action.

Peeta pulled in a deep, shuddering, breath and turned on his heels to move back inside. She had done it. Katniss had saved the show with her radiant light, saving them all.

And he knew now, despite whatever act she might play, that what they had was real.

It was real.


End file.
